


Abused

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Dreams, Birthday, Birthday Party, Dean is Dark and very nasty in this story!, Dean is In Over His Head, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, I added in Casifer, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Marriage, Mocking, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape, Reader has loss her mind, Reader is not doing okay mentally, Secret Marriage, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex, Want, bad Casifer, father/ daughter incest, nasty dreams of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a young daughter Reader. Reader knows her father Dean is a sick man. Sam in no way knows what Dean does to Reader behind closed doors. Crowley knows and helps her, his future wife!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made out of random. But I really hope you enjoy this. :D

(Y/n) had held up in her room in the bunker. She was afraid of her father Dean. He was being very abusive towards her. He said it was okay to fuck his daughter. Making it okay. That was when she heard footsteps coming her way. She then heard a knock by Sam.

"You need to come out and eat. Dean and I are worried about you, sweetie!" said Sam sadly.

(Y/n) was hungry and food had beckoned to her. She had gone to the showers though. That had seemed to be a mistake. Dean had came into the shower. Rubbing her pussy and clit. Hearing her sweet little whimpers erupt. (Y/n) had tried to fight off Dean harshly.

"You know babygirl, You put up so much fight. But, You are mines though!" said Dean.

"The fuck i am, Dean. You are a nasty old man with wrinkly balls!" snarled (Y/n) madly so.

Dean had slammed into (Y/n) hard and fast. Feeling her tight small pussy wrap his cock.

"Get the fuck outta me, Dean. You have no business doing so. You're my dad!" said (Y/n).

"You feel how my cock just fits your cunt. It means that you are mines only!" said Dean.

Dean had slammed into (Y/n) over and over again. Rubbing her tiny clit hard and fast too. He had been covering her mouth up. That way they'd not draw attention. (Y/n) had squirted all over Dean's cock hard. Feeling her walls spasm in utter horror. Dean had reared his hips into her harshly for a few more thrusts. Spilling himself in her sweet cunt.

"Now we are going to finish this shower. We will eat together peacefully. You will not try to sass me on front of Sam, Your uncle. You will be mines too forever!" said Dean to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had been hurting as she walked to breakfast. Dean had gotten there ten minutes ago. He already had pancakes, eggs ,and sausage for her with apple juice. Dean had his pancakes with bacon. Sam just had some cold cereal and coffee. (Y/n) had sat there with hate in her heart for Dean. She knew that Dean was gross for the incestous sex too.

"Sam, I'm going for a jog. You wanna come with me? Bet I can bet you!" said (Y/n) smugly.

"Meet me at the front door in five minutes. Then we will jog together!" said Sam to (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) had taken to go get her jogging clothes on. She met Sam by the front door to jog. They had set into a fast paced jog. Going into the woods nearby in lap form. She had slowed down quite a bit. She had taken a detour and gone left away from the trails too.  
"Why are you going that way, (Y/n)? You should catch up to Sammy.You want it!" said Dean.

Dean had slammed (Y/n) to the forrest floor harshly. Taking her hard and fast in her ass. Slapping her sides harshly. Knowing that they were going to bruise up like a bitch later. He had spilled his cum deep in her sweet little ass. Dean held firm to her tiny little hips.

"If you ever think about running from me. I'll make sure that you die quickly!" said Dean.

"Why ever would you kill me? I thought i was good on my back and spread legs!" said (Y/n) snidely.

"You really think i wouldn't kill you? I killed your hot mom after you were born. She was quite the little naive thing. Think about it, You really were mines to use up!" said Dean.

(Y/n) had been wrecked emotionally. That this was her fate. But she would choose what she wanted to do with her life. She already had had bag ready to run. Had a car nearby on stand by. That way she could effectively run away. The King of Hell had helped her. Gave her a place where nobody would find her. The King had felt bad for her situation.

"Now (Y/n), Let us get back to the bunker. Such a fucking slutty daughter you are!" said Dean.

They had walked off to the the bunker. She saw that Sam was there. Running to the bath. That night she was going to be free one way or the other. Away from all the abuse too.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been able to get away effectively. She had been able to sneak out as Dean and Sam slept. She had left a note for Sam to read. Explain why she was running away fastly. She had gotten to where Crowley and set up. He was there waiting for her with demons.

"(Y/n), I'm so glad that you were able to get away. These demons are to go everywhere with you. Except where you tell them not to. You are safe here, love!" said Crowley happy.

(Y/n) had ran into Crowley's loving arms. She was allowed to cry in his embrace. He truly felt pity for her. She was lulled to sleep by his singing. He was a wonderful singer aswell.

"You lot better make sure she is safe. Cause if she isn't...Well you know what happens. She'll be your future Queen, my wife. I got to go real quick!" said Crowley to them all too.

(Y/n) was roused awake as she smelled food. Crowley sat there with her chinese food and her Dr. Pepper. She had dug in and smiled up at him. He was staring at his girlfriend.

"Crowley, My 18th birthday is in a week. I know that this is sudden. But, Seeing as we have been together for five years. I was thinking a double event. Like my birthday and wedding. I want no other and your all i love in this waking world!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

"Darling, I'd love nothing better to marry you off to me. We will marry in a week from now. You have made me happy like no other. You will be loved by me!" said Crowley happily.

She had bounded off of the bed and curled in him. He held his fiance in his arms happily. They had planned for days of the celebration. The demons that were loyal were excited. That he was going to marry her. They had secretly placed a bet down and they had won. (Y/n) had chosen a red and black silk corsetted floor length dress with silver pumps too. Her hair was done up real nicely like the queen she'd be. Crowley saw her walk to him.

"I'm quite speechless at how devine you look. You are ready though?" asked Crowley.

(Y/n) had her make up done up with fiesty marks. (Y/n) and Crowley had commenced into the ritual of marriage. They had been viewed as they consumated there marriage. Then after that was done they had celebrated there wedding and her birthday together. They had taken off on two month honeymoon. To where they fucked so many times. He had taken her all over the world. Showing her his devotion for her. She had did the same.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had been ignoring Dean for what he had found out. Dean wasn't sure as to why he was upset. It had bugged him to no measure. Dean had been too busy in trying to find his (Y/n), his daughter. His dick was starved for her sweet and tight pink cunt she had too. Sam and Castiel knew as to where and whom she was with. Although they were pissed. Atleast they knew she was safe. That much was needed to her at the moment. Besides, They were thrilled she had settled down with the one she loved the very most.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Crowley had gone back to hell. To resume there duties to there kingdom now. But, They had always snuck by to get a quickie. Fucking like bunnies as much as they could. She was his wife and queen. She had deserved the love he gave to her. (Y/n) was very grateful to Crowley for him saving her. Nobody had given her this much attention in a while. She knew that he'd keep her safe. Safe from her crazy gross assed father Dean.

"My King, There is a Dean Winchester here for you. Says that it is important!" said Tracy.

(Y/n) had scurried out of sight and behind a pillar. She saw as he had walked in pissed.

"Crowley, I was wondering if you have seen my daughter (Y/n) anywhere?" asked Dean.

"I have seen her a few times. But, Very rarely. Last i saw she was in Paris, Texas. She was quite hugged up on some hunky mortal. Boy she got drilled very roughly!" said Crowley.

"If you see her or hear from her....Could you tell me. She is very reckless!" said Dean slyly.

"I'll give you a shout out if i see her. Run along now squirrel. I'm very busy!" said Crowley.

Dean had left the room long ago. Crowley had came to the pillar as to where she hid too.

"Dean, Will never get this close to you ever again. You are going to be safe!" said Crowley.

Crowley had gone to get her to safety. They hid out in Japan for a bit. She was feeling safe. But, It had bothered her that her father was there. That he was trying to find her. Crowley had sensed that she was scared. But, He made sure that he kept his promise.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was very angry that Crowley had no ideal as to where his daughter was at. That he hadn't heard or seen him for a long time. He'd make another sudden appearence to him. To see if he could fish for any information. That way he'd be caught red handed too now. One way or the other she was going to be his. One way or the other he'd kill her dead too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had seen (Y/n) puking her guts up. They were into there second year of marriage. They had been fucking on a daily basis. She was not looking too good either. She had brushed her teeth and taken a shower. She had taken a few demons with her. To where he didn't know. (Y/n) had hated to lie to Crowley. But, The demons she had taken with her were going to keep it secret. They were waiting to be seen by a doctor. They saw as she was pregnant with the kings kid. They saw as she had cried happily too.

"You know, The King is going to be happy about this. Just trust me!" said Demon Andrew.

"I have been lying to him for days. I'm not sure how he will about this!" said (Y/n) sadly.

They had all arrived and she went to sleep. Crowley saw as they had came back empty. He had tried to get them to talk and nobody said a word. Saying that if he wanted to know. He'd have to pry it from his wife. He went to his wife and saw her holding a pic too.

"Crowley, I know that i have been lying to you. I wanted to know first. But, You are going to be a dad. I went to the clinic and they told i was with your child!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

She handed him the ultrasound picture. He saw that she was atleast eleven weeks along. The smiled that had graced his features was one of pure adoration. (Y/n) was relieved too. He started to tell sweet things to his unborn child. Uttering stories too aswell now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) was rubbing at her four month baby belly. Crowley saw the happiness of her being a mother to be soon. He was often caught telling tales and his singing was really lovely.  
She was able to bring Crowley out of his shell. That they were happy together finally too.  
"I knew that you'd be a wonderful little liar. Crowley you knew she is mines!" said Dean.

Crowley had (Y/n) hidden behind him safely. Preparing for a fight with Dean roughly so.

"(Y/n) isn't yours to touch atall or ever. You sick demented fuck. She was your damned daughter. You had the gall to touch her that way. Need help you do!" snarled Crowley.

"Dean, You need to turn your ass around if you know what is good for you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"You missy have no right to tell me what to do. Your little cunt is mines!" said Dean hatefully.

"I never have to listen to you ever again. I'm the Queen of Hell now. Leave!" said (Y/n).

"Wait just a fucking minute. You mean to tell me you married Crowley!" said Dean to her.

"That is what i am telling you. We before we married were in a relationship for five years. I married him cause I love him and he does too. We won't have you hurting me longer. You will not put your hands on me ever. Besides not in my condition!" said (Y/n) bitterly.

(Y/n) had stepped away from behind Crowley. To see that she was pregnant with child.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to be having his damn child!" said Dean madly.

"I am going to love this child with'in me and you are not part of my life!" said (Y/n) sternly.

That is when Castiel and Sam had ran in to pin Dean down. Giving the happy married couple to leave. Crowley had scooped up (Y/n) and took off far away from that mess too. Two more months had passed by and Sam had came by. He had said sorry for Dean too.

"Sam, Your brother is truly sick in the head. But, You need to not say sorry for his actions. You need to understand that he needs to stay the fuck away from me!" said (Y/n) softly.

"I get that he is sick in the head. I am just sorry i didn't get to stop him in time!" said Sam.

(Y/n) had embraced her uncle with love. Sam held onto her with delicate tenderness too.

"So me and Crowley have been messing around with names. We have decided if it is a girl Mary Jolene Mcloed. If it is a boy Samuel Crowley Mcloed." said (Y/n) to them both.

Sam had been very esctatic about the names. (Y/n) had yawned and Sam carried her to bed. Crowley was on the phone with some demons. Sam knew that he had to protect his niece from Dean. To help her keep him far the fuck away from her. She was very fragile.  
"Sam, Can you tell me that lullaby that you told me. Pretty please and cuddles!" said (Y/n).

Sam had gotten into the bed and held her in his arms. Telling her the lullaby til she fell in a deep sleep. Crowley was happy and joyful that Sam was atleast there for them both. To help keep the likes of Dean away from them both. More so for (Y/n) only right now.

"Moose, I'm grateful for all that you have done for us. That you have (Y/n)'s best at heart. I am glad that you have kept Dean away. She deserves to be made safe!" said Crowley.

"I couldn't agree more on that. Castiel is keeping Dean on a tight collar. Dean last i heard was on a hunt for a pack of werewolves causing trouble. Make sure that she stays safe. When i got the letter that she had been raped by my brother, Her father. I had almost lost it. I had taken far the fuck away from him for months. The sight of him sickens me. But, If we can work together to keep her safe. That is all that matters to me!" said Sam now.

Two more months had gone by and she was showing. But, She had a very awful temper.

"I want two fucking grilled chicken guacomole burgers with two blooming onion right fucking now. I want root beer with that and red velvet cake!" said (Y/n) to Andrew hungry.

Andrew had taken to go and get her what she had wanted to have. So had aten it all in one go. Ofcourse she was eating for two people. A couple of weeks had gone by and she had been walking around. That was when she felt that she had peed herself now.

"My Queen you seem to have your water broken. We need to get you ready!" said Margot.

(Y/n) was rushed off to give birth. She was driven by a demon there. Hours had gone by and she was pacing in her hospital room. Screaming in pain and agony. Sweating bullets and hurting too. She wanted to have this baby as natural as possible. Crowley had brusted into the room and saw her with anger. He knew that this was going to happen.

"This is all your damned fucking fault. Knocking me up and having me like this!" said (Y/n).

"Now Sweetheart, That is just labor pain getting to you. Just breathe and relax!" said Crowley.

The doctor had speed in and detrimined it was time. (Y/n) and Crowley had been taken to the delivery room. They saw as she had squeezed out a baby girl named Mary Jolene. She was able to hold onto her baby girl. Then, Crowley had held onto his daughter now. (Y/n) was wheeled away to get cleaned up. So, That she could rest up from giving birth.

"Hey babygirl, Thought you'd not see your old man. Your coming with me!" said Dean.  
He had knocked her out and carried her out into the impala. Throwing her into the back seat. Driving as fast as he could away from there. He knew that she was going to be out long. That she had just finished giving birth. He got to his secret location away safely.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had been laying in the bed that Dean had put her in. She wished to be with Crowley.

"Dean, You really don't have to hurt me. Let me go and I will call a truce!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"You make me so sick. Fucking a demon and not any other demon. But, The King of Hell. You have truly lost it. My own flesh and blood fucking a damned demon!" said Dean slyly.

"I really have to say is that his dick atleast made me happy in all respect!" said (Y/n) smugly.

Dean had whipped his hand accross her face hard. She just learned to take it from Dean. He had her pinned under him and she had tried to fight him. That he had torn off her clothes. Laying waste to any article of clothing she had on her. Tears ran down her face. Dean was already nude as can be. He saw the fight behind her frightened eyes horribly.

"Now, I am going to fuck you and at which point you will cum and release on me. If you don't then lets just say the end results isn't in your favor. Your my slut only!" said Dean.

Dean had her tied down to the bed with rope and chains. He sunk his tongue on her swollen clit and he fingered her hard. Feeling her velvet like walls clamp around his fingers. (Y/n) had hated how she was writhing on the bed. Feeling and seeing her dad eat her out. She felt revulsion and disgust. That she had came over his hand and face.

"Now babygirl, That wasn't so bad. You came so damn beautifully!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Go fuck yourself you old man. Your just getting around to your old tricks!" said (Y/n).

Dean had his cock nice and lubed up. Feeling her walls around his hearty cock was like coming home. After being gone for so long. This pussy was his only and not Crowley. Pounding into her sweet pink small cunt made him happy. This pussy was so devine.

"This pussy is so mine now only. I am gonna stuff it with my cum, dear girl!" said Dean.

Hours had turned into days of constant fucking. With Dean's cum lodged up her pussy. It had made her sick to her stomach. When he left the room and she free of her restraints. She would throw up in the toliet nearby. Weeks had gone by and she felt a swollen belly.  
It had just occured to her that she was pregnant. He served her the vitamins to continue.  
"You know babygirl, You are coming along quite nicely. Swollen with my men!" said Dean.

(Y/n) had fashioned an old nail into a mini knife. She had fought her way out to her safety. She had made it to a hospital. The hospital had taken to helping her out now too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had gone a full year of taking care of there daughter Mary. Mary was the only thing that he had of (Y/n), His wife. That was when a demon had came burreling in about (Y/n). That she was admitted to hospital in South Dakota. Crowley had taken off now to go to her. He needed to see to it that (Y/n) was safe. Needing to see the love of his life.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was about three months along in her pregnancy to Dean, her father. That he had stuck his nasty old man dick in her. Feeling and seeing the horror that he had caused too. That she was going to keep her dads kid in her. It made her happy to see Crowley.

"Crowley, I don't want you to look at me. Dean he did it and i am swollen!" sobbed (Y/n).

Crowley saw that she had a baby bump on her. That he relized that Dean had raped her.

"(Y/n), I don't want you to hide from me. That what Dean did was not cool. But, You need to allow me to help you out. That baby is ours now. We will love that baby!" said Crowley.

Crowley had shown her Mary to (Y/n). Mary had relized this was her mother. She saw her daughter in her arms. The giggles that came out from Mary was what made it worth it. Crowley had taken her back to hell to be protected. Andrew although he was a demon had been weeping. That he saw his queen hurting so much. (Y/n) had held him in her arms. Andrew was going to hurt Dean for hurting (Y/n). (Y/n) had said to mess with baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Still recovering from being sick! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy! :D

Dean was so beyond upset that his car was messed up. That there was some form of glitter on his car. Not mention that his daughter had gotten the drop on him. Running to go far from him. He loves his daughter so much he fucks her. That He needed her badly.

"Dean, You needed to leave her alone. I am begging you to stop this, please!" said Sam.

"You know i can't do that Sammy boy. That is my daughter your talking about!" said Dean.

"I get that she is your daughter. But, You been raping her violently!" said Sam to Dean madly.

That is when Dean had hung up on his brother. He knew that he had to find his daughter. No matter the cost of what i'd take. She was going to be his and give her no option ever.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was about five months along in her pregnancy. She would often reflect on how she had gotten pregnant with child number two. That Her sick ass father Dean had raped her. Crowley had hated that (Y/n) looked so defeated. That her will to live was very thin too. He'd often catch her sobbing silently next to him. Hearing and seeing her wake screaming. The nightmares that he was able to see were horrific. Seeing what had went down. Crowley was the King of Hell and did bad things. But, This was far beyond that too.

"Crowley, I want you to promise me that Dean pays for this. Want him to feel what i am feeling. Need him to experince what i have like none other. It is time that you get revenge for the both of us. Don't bring him here ever. Need you to do it topside!" said (Y/n) snidely.

Crowley knew that (Y/n) needed this to happen. He had gathered as many demons that had wanted to hurt Dean. There were thousands of demons that were waiting for this to happen. War had been officially declared by there Queen of Hell and it was to be done too. Crowley had even sent out hell hounds to get him. To make him pay just as much.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had been running for his life now. Because It had been a good three weeks of having been raped , tortured ,and sleep deprived. Had been fearing that another would hurt him. All of the demons had said was he deserved this. For hurting there Queen too.

"You know Dean, I just need you to say sorry to her. Hopefully she forgives you!" said Sam.

"How am i going to get into contact with her? When i have no clue how to!" said Dean sadly. 

"I will make a call to Crowley and hopefully that you can set up a meet!" said Sam to Dean.

"Please do and hurry up. I can't handle the hurt they have done to me!" said Dean to Sam.

Dean had gotten off the phone and waited. That was when he was pinned down again. Hearing the tearing of his bottoms. Feeling the hard cock enter him harshly and roughly.

"Who knew that the eldest winchester takes cock up ass so fantasticly?" said the demon.

Dean had tears streaming down his face. That he felt a hand cover his cock. Squeezing his cock rapidly. Dean had came hard and fast too. He felt as cum had leaked from his ass. Seeing the look of honor as the demon soiled Dean with cum. Taking it so brillantly. The demon had thrown him a mini skirt. To take up for the torn up bottoms he had on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam was currently at the bunker debating if he should even help Dean. After everything that he had done to (Y/n), his niece. That his brother was feeling and having the same.  
Sam had gone to his room and slept on it. Then he woke up and dialed Crowley to speak.

"Hey Crowley, I know that it is late. But, I have a deal that you will not want to pass up. It will work out for everyone. To have all of this end. That way there is peace!" said Sam.

"What do you purpose that we make peace on? That my wife is set free!" said Crowley.

"I am purposing that if (Y/n) had made a video. Saying that she calls off of the attacks to Dean. If Dean leaves her alone and for good. If that doesen't work out. Then, We can put Dean in a state of a coma for the rest of his life. That way he never wakes up. So, That (Y/n) remains safe. That is afterall what we are striving to acheive here!" said Sam surely.

"I'll text you a place and time to meet. I will have an army of demons there too!" said Crowley.

"That is prefectly okay with me. Bring as many as you to have. I'll get to Dean and take him there. That way we are ready for anything. This has to work out!" said Sam sternly.

"For your sake, This had better work out. This isn't some game. For (Y/n)!" said Crowley.

They had hung up and Sam needed a drink. That way to go ahead and calm hs nerves. It had better work out. (Y/n)'s sanity was on the line. Castiel was on board with the plan. Castiel had gone to fetch Dean and get himself prepared for this. Dean looked real bad.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had woken his now sixth month pregnant wife up. Telling her to make a video. That video was to basically tell Dean that she would call off all demons. If he would leave her alone. Also going as far as tell him the consequencs if he should disobey them. Crowley held the dvd in his hands. (Y/n) had gone back to sleep. To rest up a bit for this. Crowley had taken a whole bunch of demons. But, (Y/n) had back up in the room and ut of it. He was prepared for anything. He didn't want to see Dean. But, This was for (Y/n).  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean , Sam ,and Castiel had arrived at the location an time given. They waited inside too. That was when Crowley had marched into the building with the portable dvd player and the dvd in hand. Dean had seen that it was (Y/n). He hated that it had come to this now.

"Now Squirrel, You have two options here. Option number one: You can accept these terms and live out your miserable life away from her. Option number two: That you don't accept these terms and get even more hurt. Which do you choose?" asked Crowley madly.

"I'll choose option number one on one very strict condition. You obey them too!" said Dean.

"What praytell, Do you have to say to me? You better make it quick too!" said Crowley.  
"I get to have visitation rights to that child that lays in her womb! My child!" said Dean.

Crowley had looked to both Sam andd Castiel. They had frozen Dean on the spot. That had sent him into a coma immediatly. Dean would be aware of his surroundings and time laspes. But, His movements would not happen. Dean wasn't ever going to learn too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated by me! Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it so long to update. I was dealing with too many pressing matters. I was sick and now here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D

(Y/n) had soon relized that she was having daddy issues. Her dreams had her haunted.

Dream 1-

(Y/n) was seeing her father with another random slut. Feeling hatred for this act going on. It had made her go do whatever she wanted to do. She would go right up to the bitch and curse her out. Telling her father that he better be in there bedroom. Dean would fuck too. Feeling her father grip her hair and she had whimpered. Feeling her cunt getting wet.

"Oh Please Daddy, I really want you in me. Fucking make me a sobbing mess!" said (Y/n).

Dean had slapped her ass rather harshly. Feeling her sweet pink ten year pussy dripping. Seeing her father get her on the bed all nude. The tongue that had her cum so many times. She had made it a habit to drive any lady away from him. It was on purpose too.

"Oh Daddy, I really need you to make me feel good. Only you can do so!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Dean had sped up on her young cunt and felt the sweet juice she gave pour out of her. He got between her legs and put them on his shoulders. Teasing her poor cunt smugly.

"Tell Daddy how much you want it? Tell Dady how much you crave this?" asked Dean.

"Daddy you can be the only one that make me feel amazing. Only yours!" said (Y/n).

Dean had rammed the full length of his cock in her. Nailing his sweet daughters special spot. Knowning that it was driving her wild. Rubbing her clit and hearing her writhe too. (Y/n) had felt that amazing feeling coming and came. Dean had spurted in her harshly.

-End Dream-

(Y/n) had woken up sweating and went to take a shower. Rubbing at her clit harshly and came with a scream. Her body was wracked with violent orgasms. She knew that these dreams would only worsen. That she secretly had wanted her daddy's attention badly. A month had gone by and she was seven months pregnant. Many dreams of her daddy. She was often gone to where they had kept her father. She had got a chair and fucked herself in front of it. No shame came as she came at sight of her father in a coma now.   
-Dean's P.O.V-

Dean knew that time was going by and that his daughter came to visit him. That she was making herself cum all on the chair. Feeling her burn into his with no shame ever. If he got out of this. Then he'd fuck her so damn hard. Seeing the cum just being ruined on the floor was shame. He'd lick her swollen pregnant clit up like a cotton candy and rum. Hearing her wail and thrash around in that chair had made him hard. He wanted her too.

-(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She felt a sense of superior nature now. That her father was where he needed to be at. It had heart swell with pride. That she had gotten off on hurting her father. After all the years of abuse she had endured. This was all of her victory to have at now so very fully. She had been staring at her dad. The guy that was rotting this way for indefinite time. That was when Castiel had broken him out. (Y/n) saw as he was was taken away fastly.

"Crowley, Get your ass down here right fucking now. You need to see this!" said (Y/n).

"The thing about that is Crowley is too busy being My Pet now, Little lady!" said Casifer.

"Why are you doing this and whom the fuck are you? Where is my husband?" asked (Y/n).

"Your husband is My Pet now. My name is well little Sammy knows. I'm doing this to better us. Dean is where is suppose to be at. You will be my Queen now!" said Casifer.

"The fuck have you put My best friend? Release or i'll eject you from him!" snarled (Y/n).

"I am here to help you bring Amara down. With How Dean released her!" said Casifer.

"I'll never love you like i love Crowley. He is My king, husband ,and only love!" said (Y/n).

"Oh i get it now you have a special bond to him. But, That can disappear too!" said Casifer.

Casifer had led (Y/n) to where he kept Crowley. Crowley was in different clothes and chained. She ran over over to Crowley. Sobbing as she held him in her arms with grief.

"You'll let my fucking husband go or I'll have your head on a spike. Do it now!" said (Y/n).

Casifer had slapped her hard accross her face. Sending her flying high and hard to the ground. Crowley even though he was chained hated that. Seeing his wife being hurt now. Then, A demon had gotten (Y/n)'s kid Mary to her. Crowley yelled at her to flee now sadly. (Y/n) had gone to where Casifer couldn't follow her. Holding onto her baby with sadness.  
Relizing that she had an army of Demons there already. Telling them what had occured.  
Andrew and Margot had taken her baby to the upstairs to be watched. She went into total bitch mode. Giving her loyal followers orders to scatter news all around. She had gone to bed some hours later to relax. Having a baby sure was alot of work. She rubbed at her stomach with madness. She had brestfed her baby to go to sleep. Holding her in her arms. She woke up and her baby was snoring. Holding onto her teddy bear and blanket. She had ran to puke up. Then went to go get some water from the kitchen now.

"Andrew, We need to find a way to get Crowley back. I can't let him rot there!" sobbed (Y/n).

Andrew had nodded his head towards the living room. She had ran over and saw Crowley. She had ran into his embrace sobbing hard. He soothed his wrecked wife now.

"I know it must have been hell to leave me. But, You did good by obeying me!" said Crowley.

"I'll always obey you, My king and husband. You are the only one that i want!" said (Y/n).

She had led them into the bedroom that had Mary sleeping in. Crowley held onto his daughter. They went to sleep with her in the middle. Making sure this stayed this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are mist welcomed, please! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. My life got busy. Hoping you enjoy!

(Y/n) had given birth to a baby boy named Stepen Mcloed. Crowley had allowed her to be a mom for just a moment more. But, He had address as to how she was being viewed.

"(Y/n), I need to talk to you about you be viewed. Your being followed by Dean!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I know that Dean is following me. Now, That i have Stepen out. I need you to go and take care of our family. You have risked so much for this. Now it is my turn. You need to be here. I cannot fathom anymore harm to come to you or them." said (Y/n) sadly.

"What are you going to be doing? I need to know these things!" said Crowley to (Y/n) now.

"Crowley, I'm going to be going above your head. It is my firm advice that i consult a certain witch on how to possibly get Dean, My father. Away from me for good!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had already packed a bag with what she would need. She got into the car and drove off. She had hated that she was going to play sacrifice. But, What other choice did she have. There wasn't any at that very moment. She drove to the bunker all in two days. She had knocked on the door and there was Sam. Sam was there with a sad look on too.  
"Sam, I relize that Dean is here. I need to see him right now. Let me by now!" said (Y/n).

Sam had reluctanty let her pass by. (Y/n) had marched over to her fathers chambers. Her heart sunk after every step there. Like she was facing her doom head on horribly so. She was standing outside of her fathers room with a sick churning stomach. It was sick. She had seen the door was ajar and open. Then took a breathe and there he was sitting. 

"Hello Father, I have a deal for you to consider. Wether you want to take it or not. I know that you have been following me. You need to stop right now. These are the deals i will give you only. Deal number one: You stay the hell away from me and i will do whatever you want willingly. That i stay here for the weekends being from Firday morning til Sunday late night. Deal number two: That we fight and fight eachother til we can't anymore. Til either one or the other are dead. You need to decide now with'in two minutes. If you haven't given me an answer i will kill myself in front of you!" said (Y/n).

Dean in the time of being alive was going to take what he could. If he was to get his way.

"I will take deal number one. Only on one condition and that is all. Got it!" said Dean slyly.

"I will listen to what it is that you have for me. Afterall this will be mutual!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"That you tell Crowley, Castiel ,and Sam what we are going to do. In front of me!" said Dean.

"You have a deal. But Right now all i want is to relieve you with me firstly!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Dean had picked up his daughter and tossed her onto the bed. Laying her stuff next to the bed. (Y/n) felt the bile rise in her throat at this. Feeling her eyes start to rise up sadly.

"You know you deserve everything that will happen to you. For holding out on me!" said Dean.

Dean had released them from there clothing. He looked upon his sweet daughter. It had hurt that she had kept there baby from him. He saw that pretty pink cunt that he needed. Digging his face into her harshly. Hearing the whimpers and screams that came out of her. Knowing he was the cause had spurrred him on. Feeling inside of her soft tight pussy had nearly sent him over. (Y/n) had felt that she had deserved this abuse now. It had hurt that deep down in her slutty heart she was destined for this. To serve her dad.

"Oh princess you are even better tasting than ever before. You are be mines!" said Dean.

He had been at her swollen lips for a long time. Seeing her squirm to get away and flee. It had made even harder at seeing her fight her impending orgasm. Knowing with a little touch to that clit it would send her over. He had touched and touched it for hours. Hearing her screams and whines. He had lined himself at her opening and looking at her.

"Before, I enter and I will undoubtly not be gentle. You will remember that you could've prevented all of this. All the fear and agony. You brought this on yourself!" said Dean.

He had stared down at her sobbing and wrecked body. Knowing that there'd be bruises to say that it was his doing. He had launched inside of her beaten up cunt. Hearing her moan real loud and good for him. Her heart shattered and was alone. Feeling and seeing her dad take her over the brink so many times. The bruises that would be on her body. Dean felt her tiny supple hips under his harsh grip. Rocking into what shoul be his only.

"Damn, You really are naive like your mother. She was a dumb little bitch too!" said Dean.

His hips had snapped into her over and over again. Hearing the beautiful sounds as he fucked into over and over again. Seeing her perky tiny tits bounce with glory for his eyes. Her skin was a milky tan that desired to be torn into. The freckles that had been on her. Seeing her so totally under his control had him cumming hard in her. Feeling there juices mix together. She was sicken to relize that she was laying in bed with a her father this way. Dean and (Y/n) had ended so hours later on exhausted. She knew she was weaken.

"Now, I'm going to have fun with this arrangement. That i have you again!" said Dean smugly.

(Y/n) had grabbed her bag and got into the shower. Dean had got in with her and took her hard and fast in her ass. Seeing the slap marks adorned her skin. Seeing her rub her clit angrily. Hearing her curse under her breathe for more. Such a greedy little whore too. Seeing her hips move back to meet his thrust in her ass. Damn was that sight for sore eyes. Feeling her tiny hands stroke his cum filled balls. Spurring his grip and pound her.

"Damn you fucking little whore. Like when daddy fucks your tight bitch ass hole!" snarled Dean.

Dean had clearly saw that pink flush make over her features. He was hammering in on her. Feeling her ass muscles work his cock so wonderfullly. Milking his cum in her hole.

"Daddy Dean fucks me like a champ like no other. Fucking his little slutty brat!" said (Y/n).

"That is right you are my slutty brat of a insolent daughter of mines to fuck!" roared Dean.

They had came down from there highs. She was all cleaned up and she set up to go back. Dean had pulled her in and layed a fierce kiss on her. She had gone to a hotel the next day. Seeming a need to relax and chill. She had walked a block to a bar. She had two big margritta's and three rum shots. Going to her hotel an d knocking out for a bit. Waking up had hurt her head and she took some asprin and water. Eating off her leftover subway sandwich and a juice. She had hit the shower and got dressed. Goiong home to see Crowley waiting for her return. She ran into his arms and smiled. Her kids came to her. She held out gifts for them both. They had gone to play with them. (Y/n) was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, please! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! Thanks! :D


End file.
